leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gragas/@comment-190.179.60.176-20120823202135/@comment-3419132-20120824042404
I posted this but for consitency I'll post it to you again Cassiopeia Cass is a primarily DPS mage that can whittle down health through poison and more poison. However she still has the ability to burst opponents down through her Twin Fang and ult. She is able to apply a poison and then instead of just letting the damage run through you can spam Twin Fang, rapidly draining health. Cass has a good amount of utlity with a good AoE slow/DoT and her huge cone stun. She functions well with strong slows to apply her poison and then stay in range to fire off as many Twin fangs as possible. Cass has a high difficulty because all of her abilities have a very large delay and non are instant or quick. Cass' passive gives her some sustain in lane as her mana costs will quickly drop and allow you to spam without as much worry on your mana pool. Overall, she is a strong damage mid with a moderate amount of utility Ahri Ahri is a mobile mage assasian who can be very disruptive to teams in a multitude of ways. Ahri is a burst mage with a moderate amount of utility through her taunt and rapid-multi-instance repositioning. Ahri has a decent laning phase but mid game she becomes a strong ganker. Ahri can choose to push her lane then proceed to assist other lanes quickly and often succesfully. This can give her a lead on her lane opponent as she has earned more kills/gold and can then have an easier time in her lane. Ahri is very good in team fights as all of her abilties will affect the entire enemy team through disruption or AoE. Ahri has a strong escape mechanism as she can dash very rapidly 3 times which gives her a very high amount of positioning power. Overall Ahri is a moderate difficutly assassian who works well in disrupting team fights and small skirmishes. Gragas Gragas is a high utility burst mage that can disrupt team fights in a much different way than Ahri. Gragas has the best farming capability of all this group and can quickly outfarm almost any lane opponent. His sustain through his passive and Drunken Rage will allow him to stay in the lane for a very long period of time and he can use this to stay and farm whilst his opponent will need to periodly leave espcially if constantly poked and hit by gragas' abilties. Gragas' barrel roll deals a very high amount of damage and applies an attack speed slow that can give a very strong counter or damper on melee or ranged carries. Gragas has a strong dash ability that deals a moderate amount of damage and allows him to escape a number of sticky situations rather easily. The issue gragas has early on is that his auto-attacks are melee meaning that before you can rapidly clear waves with his barrel roll he will need to put himself in a more dangerous position to clear waves/last hit. Gragas' ult allows him to easily ruin an enemy team's positioning instantly and it deals a rather high amount of damage. However, improperly aiming this can a save an enemy or ruin a fight for your team. Overall, gragas is a slightly higher than average difficulty burst mage with a high amount of utility and sustain Brand Brand is a very high damage burst 'combo' mage that works very well in team fights with a strong presence within the fight. Brand relies on properly chaining his abilties to achieve the desiered effects, between higher damage or a stun it is required to time and know what does what. Brand almost sacirifices utility for damage and will fall off late game because of it. Brand's only cc and utility is from the stun on sear which can be unreliable cc because it is a skillshot. Not much can be said for brand other than that he is a very high damage burst mage who functions well in team fights with moderate difficulty and low utlity.